The Darkest Heir
by sev's-sexy-mistress
Summary: Voldemort lost his powers when he tried to kill Harry, right? WRONG! Voldemort kidnapped the boy and left a decoy in his place. He raises Harry as his heir and finally ten years later he releashes his protégé to destroy hogwarts. R&R. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. Only my imagination and ideas.

Gordric's Hollow, Potter Manor, October 31

"Do you have the decoy?" a cold voice hissed into the night. Behind him huddled twenty Death Eaters. They were huddled inside the house next door to the Potter Manor.

"Yes, m'lord. Do you want me to give him the scar?" A huge man asked holding out a bundle.

"I will do it." Voldemort took the boy, who sniveled in fear, and used his wand to slice a scar on the boy's head. _Thank Merlin for Silencing Wards,_ Voldemort grimly thought as the boy hollered at the top of his lungs until Voldemort was forced to stun him.

"Okay let's move out." Voldemort had been watching to many muggle movies. They headed to the door of Potter Manor and a huge man kicked it down. In seconds the Manor was swarming with Death Eaters. Voldemort had a bit of a set back as James Potter put up one hell ova a fight, taking down at least half of the Death Eaters before Voldemort reluctantly was forced to kill him. He was not supposed to kill the Potters but leave them as witnesses of his fake downfall.

He swept up the stairs and heard a baby laughing in the room down the hall. He blasted the door off its hinges and swept inside. He flung the mother aside and looked at his soon to be heir. The boy had shiny hair and brilliant emerald green eyes. Just like his mother's. Speaking of which-

"Relashio! Vulnero! Caecus!" Voldemort was thrown back, cut, and blinded before he had a chance to say 'Voldy Rulez'. (A/N He really does!) He quickly muttered the counter curse and had no choice but to dispatch the red haired beauty. He did not use the Killing Curse he just burst her lungs. She fell back with a gasp and Voldemort turned to the boy. He was laughing and clapping happily. That was when Voldemort felt the unthinkable. Love blossomed through his entire being and it hurt so much. He groaned in agony and reached for his wand. He had to end this torture. He would have to kill the boy.

"Avada Kedavra!" He spoke through clenched teeth. The flash of green light hit the boy full in the face and it rebounded off of him, hit at least ten mirrors, (A/N Harry liked making faces in mirrors) until it finally came into contact with Voldemort. He was blasted to unconsciousness (A/N the spell was weaker because of everything it hit) and part of his soul came off and attached to the only other thing alive; Harry…

**1 hour later, Dark Lord HQ**

Voldemort awoke with a bulging headache. He was on a bed with a gurgling baby boy. On the boy's head was a lightning shaped scar that looked half healed. Voldemort jumped out of the bed in surprise. The boy was suppose to be dead and yet so was Voldemort himself but he was amazingly better than he had in his whole life. He again felt love pour into his heart but this time there was no pain. (A/N Remember his soul wink, wink. hint, hint) Voldemort picked up the beautiful boy and flung him into the air and caught him. Harry laughed and clapped his tiny hands. He hugged Voldemort and Voldemort's lipless mouth turned into a smile.

When Harry yawned Voldemort rocked him to sleep and left with Harry asleep in his arms. He went to his throne room and placed a thin finger on the Dark Mark engraved on the golden chair. Only a few moments later and about thirty hooded Death Eaters apparated a circle around Voldemort.

"Hello my most faithful Death Eaters. It is time to start the next part of my plan. The Ministry has been infiltrated and most of the Order of Phoenix is dead. We will lay low and I will pretend to be dead while I train my new heir. Now onto matters at hand, all of you will now make the Unbreakable Vow and swear to protect Harry and do as he says so." Voldemort spoke to the assembled Death Eaters.

They filed one by one to make the Unbreakable Vow to protect Harry, not cause him harm in any way, and obey his every command. Some more important Death Eaters were added more responsibilities. Bellatrix Lestrange, Severus Snape, and the Malfoys were selected as his family, to watch over him, and teach him while Voldemort was gone. After it was all done Voldemort pulled out his wand.

"Muto Vultus Eternus!" A silver jet encased Harry and when it disappeared so had the black haired green-eyed boy. In the boys place was a beautiful blue-eyed blond haired boy. In his place was Salem Malfoy Riddle son of Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort and now his training had begun…

A/N- R&R everyone this is my first Harry fanfic hope it meets your standards. I don't care if you say my story sucks just give me some advice. If you have any ideas i'll be glad to write them. Now onto translations.

**Relashio**-Charm-not projectile- A charm used to force someone or something to releash that which it holds or grapples by means of shooting fiery sparks out or, underwater, shooting hot bursts of water. Also causes victim of spell to simply release whatever they are holding at the time.

**Vulnero**-curse- projectile-means to wound. It causes a cut, or the feeling of being hit.

**Caecus**-hex-projectile-to blind. It blinds the foe and is very affective in a duel.

**Muto Vultus Eternus**-Charm-not projectile- to change appearance forever. Causes something to change appearance to whatever the caster imagines.


	2. Filler Chapter

Filler Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only my imagination and ideas. If any person, place, or thing is familiar it is entirely coincidence.

**A/N- this chapter is solely to please readers because I forgot my notes in my school locker so this chap may be crappy. Please read and review anyway. In this chap I will show what training Salem (Harry) went through. **

**Six years later…**

A high-pitched scream was heard in Voldemort's personal dungeons. Salem Riddle watched as his father tortured a muggle child. He looked at the girl dispassionately as she squealed. Salem was sure he hadn't screamed that loud when he was forced to endure twelve days of hell with nothing but him, his father, and his father's wand. His father said it was to prepare him if the enemy ever interrogated him. Salem took notes as quickly as he could. Tom had said he could torture the girl after him.

Finally, after at least five more curses, Voldemort handed Salem his wand.

"Verbero!" Salem relished the sight of whip like wounds appearing on the girl's back. She screamed piteously and scrambled as far away from Salem that the chain holding her could allow.

"Fluo sal salis in! Avello!" The girl screamed as salt was poured on her wounds and her arm was tore painfully off. She gazed at the numb that used to be a hand and gave another piercing shriek. "Crucio!" The girl scream and thrashed until an almighty crack was heard and the girl lay unmoving. The little muggle had broken her back with all her useless thrashing. She was still alive so Salem swiftly killed her with a Killing Curse.

He looked at his father, who had watched the proceedings in admiration.

"Your torture tactics are amazing. Instead of cutting the arm off, as I would have done, you chose to painfully tear it off. Good job. Now did you take your notes? Well then, ask your Uncle Severus if he can help you perfect your Sectumsempra. He did invent it after all." Voldemort's usual cold voice was lined with affection and he watched happily as his Dark heir left the dungeons to seek out his favorite Uncle's help. Salem would indeed become the most feared Dark wizard anyone had ever seen. Salem had already invented several useful torture spells and curses. He had first killed a man two years ago and had finely tuned his training to play before he killed.

Salem bounded up the stairs and ran to his Uncle's study. Inside were his two personal guardians (Bellatrix and Narcissa) and his Uncle (Severus Snape). He ran up to his Uncle and hugged him tightly. Severus stared down at the boy who wasn't much shorter than him due to all the potions Voldemort gave him everyday. He smiled warmly which turned his face almost handsome. If he would smile more than maybe women would pay more attention to him. Salem hugged both of his guardians and intimately kissed them on the mouth.

"Uncle Sev could you please help me perfect my Sectumsempra. Father said you know better than him with that spell." Salem tried to make his solemn Uncle smile. Which he did.

"Really? I find that hard to believe." Severus spoke to him disbelieving.

"Well, he implied it. He said, and I quote, "Ask your Uncle Severus if he can help you perfect your Sectumsempra. He did invent it after all" which means to me, Severus knows the spell better than me because he invented it." He spoke Voldemort's part in an exact mimic to the real person. All three adults laughed uproariously.

"Hey, my voice will sound like that when I become the next Dark Lord. You better get used to it. Anyways I'm practicing so it's not perfect but I still have ten more years before I take over Hogwarts and rule the Wizarding world." Salem spoke this so matter-of-factly that no one disputed him.

"I'll teach you Sectumsempra later. Right now you must take your potions." Severus took out several bottles full of different colored liquids. Salem pouted but grudgingly took the awful potions.

"One of you better catch me this time." As soon as those words left his mouth Salem fell backward but three pairs of hands quickly caught him. It seemed as though the Unbreakable Vow was still in effect. The three of them stared at the boy who would become a legend in just a few short years. He would be come the Darkest Heir…

**Rin'negan-** How did you like this chapter I know it's kind of crappy but I was in a hurry and I am tired. Do you guys like a glimpse into Harry's training? I hope so. R&R!

Now onto translations:

**Verbero-curse-projectile-** Mean 'flog'. It creates whiplike wounds wherever the caster points and victim feel an invisible whip.

**Fluo sal salis in-curse-not projectile- **pour salt on. Name says all.

**Avello-curse-projectile-**to tear off.


	3. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only my imagination and ideas. If any person, place, or thing is familiar it is entirely coincidence.**

**A/N- I had an insulin reaction so I couldn't update so sorry. Anyways thx to all reviewers and all the hits I got on this story. R&R!**

**CloudyEros-You are my first reviewer! Yay! Thx for putting me on alert list!**

**Anonymous- Yea I thought it was funny too!**

**Dracomancer1-Thx for reviewing! Anyway Salem (Harry) isn't a muggle hater. He just thinks that they are inferior to wizards. And what were you confused about? Plz tell me!**

**TweetyHope- Yes, they left the decoy. You'll find your answer about the decoy later. Sorry but I don't want to reveal it yet. I keep changing my mind so I don't know for sure. Thx for reviewing and adding this to favorites and your alerts. If your have any good ideas plz tell me.**

**Tazdevil5664- Thx for putting me on ur favorites!(.)**

**Ioname2you-Thx for putting me on your favorites!******

Almost 3 years later, Malfoy Manor

Salem Malfoy Riddle woke with a start. He had been dreaming of blood and screams for the fifth time that week alone. The dreams had been plaguing him since the incident two years ago. He shuddered thinking of the dreadful memories and climbed out of his massive bed. Taking a quick shower and sliding a thick robe on he looked into the huge mirror that covered one whole side of the huge room. He looked exactly what a Dark Heir should look like. A tall intimidating presence and cold, remorseless eyes. Not to mention the Dark Aura that gathered around his body. He was tall for his age due to all the potions and charms his father had given him since he was a baby. Speaking of which, Salem went to his mahogany cupboard and took out a vial filled with bubbling silver liquid and drank it. His whole being glowed as his magical powers grew.

"Abeo!" Salem flicked his wand and clothes sprung on him suddenly in the place of his velvet robe. He wore muggle clothing: long sleeved black button shirt with a dark green muscle shirt underneath, dark blue jeans with two belts (one was straight while the other was tilted down), and black boots. He looked at himself in the mirror and unbuttoned the shirt. 

He left the room to go to his own private study. He heard voice arguing inside and hurried went inside.

"Those are not mine! I do not collect useless muggle weapons! And certainly not this many!" Draco's voice shouted at his aunt, Bellatrix.

"We do not know what you do on your own time. You could be playing with those filthy muggles behind our backs!" Bellatrix shouted back. Salem smirked; it was the usual bickering between aunt and nephew. 

"They are mine." Salem grabbed a muggle weapon called a shotgun and stroked it gently. He had charmed the bullets to contain a spell inside the plastic bullet that burst when fired out. The bullets contained such spells as: Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Imperio, Stupefy, and others. He also had plain bullets, silver bullets (for werewolf hunting), blast bullets (filled with sunlight and used against vampires), and freeze bullets (bullets filled with liquid nitrogen).

He set the weapon down and picked up a book he was taking notes on to make his own original spells. He made some changes and scribbled various possible incantations. It was a Dark Curse that made the blood of the victim become acid and it would melt through muscles, organs, bones, and flesh until there was only a steaming pile of glob. He had not quite got the wand movement right so when he used it the victim became a sort of venomous slug.

"Are we ready for my father? Has everything been set up?" Salem always prepared a feast whenever his father returned on long journeys. He had spent quite a lot of gold on the entertainments; he had bought a dozen Veela slaves for dancing or to warm the men's bed, a dragon and ten giants to fight each other to the death, and thirty muggles ranging from age 7-21 to torture later.

"Yes, m'lord. We had a slight problem with the giants killing the house elves but I quickly settled the matter." Bellatrix bowed as low as she could. 

"And what of your duties, Draco? Is all accomplished?" Salem turned to his right hand and best friend. He had entrusted Draco in leading an ambush on the Elder Clan. The Elder Clan were very old and wise vampires and had refused to take any side on the war. Salem planned to persuade them to join their massing forces.

"Yes, O noble one. I have great news. We have captured Agathor." Draco gave a dramatic bow. Salem would have told Draco off if not for his marvelous news. Agathor was the leader of the Elder Clan and now they were sure to join their side.

"Since you both bring good news I will see personally that your duties for the next month will go to someone else." 

"Bellatrix bowed again and purred," Thank you're m'lord. Would you like anything _else_?" Her meaning was clear but he had other things to do then have a sweaty tumble with Bellatrix. This was not the only time she had asked nor was she the only one. It would be the utmost honor to sleep with the Dark Heir and gain his favors so when he came into power they would be on good terms.

"I have too many things to do then satisfy your hormones maybe when I turn thirteen and have Hogwarts under my grasp." Bellatrix bowed again and left. When she had gone Draco let out a low whistle.

"Man, that woman is like a bitch in heat. Is Rudolphus a dud? Anyway I need to give you your letter from Hogwarts." Draco pulled out a thick yellowish envelope with emerald green ink. He was just about to give Salem the letter when fireworks with off signaling that the Dark Lord had arrived…

**A/N- Do you like? Plz review. I will now be changing this to a Harry/ Fleur story so expect this story to go to that category next chapter. I like doing cliffhangers so expect more in future times. I might not update soon because of all the homework and test I missed while out of school. Now onto translations.**

**Just one this chapter-**

**Abeo-charm-projectile-** to switch. Allows user to switch something for something else. (Switching spell)


	4. Celebrations and Secrets

**Celebrations and Secrets**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only my imagination and ideas. If any person, place, or thing is familiar it is entirely coincidence.**

**A/N- Lot's of homework and it's still piling up. Anyway this chapter took a lot of revising. I kept changing things at the last minute and I've been working on another fic. This chapter explains the dreams Salem has and his two weaknesses.**

**SpikyStar- Thx for your advice and I will take your review to heart **

**MidnightsRose-Thx for your review**

Malfoy Manor

"Father's here! Distract him while I finish this curse. I promised father for a new torture spell." Salem looked at his notes and scanned them over. There! He had used the wrong Arithmacy formula. He quickly set it straight and calculated. He found that instead of a whipping motion it was more of a flick sideways. He transfigured his desk into a dog and tried the curse on it. He was pleased with the results and with a wave of his wand he turned it back into a desk. Salem swept down the stairs and saw his father.

Draco was complimenting Voldemort on his past deeds and hurriedly left as soon as Salem came down.

"Hello father. How was your trip? Were the goblins difficult?" Salem bowed to Lord Voldemort.

"Ha! Those goblins trembled when the saw me. Their answer was yes before I even started talking. Maybe they're too weak to be allies? No, last time they put up quite a resistance. Better be on the safe side." Voldemort stood heroically with his legs spread apart and his hands on his hips. He puffed out his chest and grinned. "No one can defeat the all-knowing, all-powerful, and very handsome Dark Lord! Oh, and his diaper wearing pesky sidekick the Dark Princeling."

Salem gave a wicked smile and sent out a gust of wind from his wand. Voldemort's robe flew up revealing dark underpants. "With underwear like that they should call you Lord Moldy-shorts! No one can defeat you? What about that witch that beat you in a duel back in school? What was her name? That's it! Amelia Bones the Head of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Curse the day I ever told you that story!" Voldemort shouted playfully.

"Anyway, could you come this way, m'lord? I have planned the best entertainment yet." Salem said excitedly, "I have also just perfected a new torture spell. Would you like to see the results?"

"Yes. Let's go take our seats. But first guess what punishment I have made today?" Voldemort looked like a child with his hands clapped together. "Please, please, please, please, please guess."

"Seriously I feel like the parent. Okay, you tried my internal cutting spell?" Voldemort shook his head.

"No, I put Bellatrix, Narcissa, and a few Veela in your room- naked! To see to your every need." Voldemort cackled maniacally. Salem sent a Coughing Hex at him and fitful coughing cut off his laugh. Voldemort spoke the counter-curse and pouted.

"I just perfected that evil laugh!"

"This punishment of yours. Is it to punish me or reward you? I know you like watching you horny old bag! Just go fuck a Veela!"

Voldemort shook his head. "Not a Veela! You know their charms always make me do stupid things. Last time one of them made me dress like a woman and go door-to-door selling cookies to muggles! I could never find a counter to it. You're the only on impervious to it. Wait a minute I know why they don't affect! Your gay!" He gulped as Salem's eyes turned red.

"Er- just kidding. Heh-heh." Voldemort laughed nervously.

"I have better things to do then to fuck some dim-witted witches and Veela. Now follow me to the Dining Hall. Those stupid followers of yours must be getting impatient." Salem spoke in a perfect mimic of Voldemort's voice. Voldemort followed closely behind his heir as they entered the Dining Hall and all chattering ceased. Death Eaters quickly stood and bowed as they strode past. Voldemort sat at the head with Salem at his side. Depending on your rank was where you sat at the table. Voldemort looked at Salem who nodded.

"Now let the entertainment begin." Salem swept his wand and food appeared on the table. The wall in front of them dissolved to reveal a pit where six wizards held a dragon down and ten giants straining on their chains.

"I bet you the giants will win." Voldemort came up with a brilliant plan.

"Ha! I bet the dragon will win. It's a rare Wyoming Hammertail. Cost me ten thousand galleons and an extra two thousand to smuggle it from the States." Salem scoffed at Voldemort.

At Salem's signal the wizards released the dragon and giants. Immediately the dragon took flight and swung its heavy tail. It took out two giants before one had the bright idea of flinging the chains at the dragon. It hit the dragon's head with a dull thud and the stunned dragon collapsed on three giants that were foolish enough not to run. The remaining five figured if it couldn't fly then it was as good as dead. They ripped out its wings but two were impaled on its spikes as it thrashed in agony. It let loose a jet of fire that barbecued one. The last two giants rushed at the dragon. One sent a two-fisted punch that broke the dragon's neck while the other one was impaled as it tried to jump on the dragon. The last giant raised its arms in victory but was quickly killed by Salem's Killing Curse. Salem had placed his bet on the dragon while Voldemort had bet on the giants. Salem now owed Voldemort whatever he wished and he knew exactly what that would be.

"Well you already know what you owe me. Better not keep the ladies waiting." He grinned at Salem evilly. Salem shook his head.

"After the entertainment. Bring out the muggles!" He called out. Thorfinn Rowle, a huge blond man, yanked forward the chained muggles. The Death Eaters formed a circle around the huddled, pitiful muggles. Salem and Voldemort picked first. Voldemort chose two fifteen-year-old girls and a man about twenty. Salem chose two men about twenty and a fat girl that was nineteen.

The rest were quickly set upon as Salem and Voldemort sat in two golden chairs to survey the action. Antonin Dolohov busied himself in raping a seven-year-old girl in front of her sixteen-year-old brother. Evan Rosier tore out a man's spine and choked another with it.

"Hmm… Your torture methods are catching on. Rosier just did one of your latest. Ah, look at Amycus he just slit that muggle's neck open and pissed on the wound, that's one of yours. And look at his sister Alecto she just used the Castro Curse on that poor muggle and made him swallow it. That's another of yours. Rather painful I might add. Now show me this new torture spell of yours." Voldemort turned to Salem.

Salem kicked one of the muggle men forward. Every Death Eater quickly killed the muggles they had and sat down to watch Salem. The remaining realized that Salem was in charge despite his youth.

"Please, sir. Don't kill me!" The muggle cried.

"I won't kill you," Salem said softly and the man sighed in relief, " your blood will! Cruor Exuro!"

Voldemort watched fascinated as the man began screaming as holes were burned through his skin and red blood began pouring out. The skin melted off first and the blood began to slowly siphon off the muscles, all the while it avoided major organs and pain receptors so the muggle was alive and feeling everything. The screams ending as the acid blood melted his vocal cords. His eyes became liquid and his bones were like ice cream on a hot day. They literally dripped off the man. Finally the torture ended as the muggle's heart turned to slush. The remaining bones and organ were melted and silence filled the room.

Then Voldemort began clapping and cheered and the Death Eaters quickly followed suit. The last five muggles stared at Salem in horror as the Death Eater's eyes filled with admiration. They swarmed around Salem and asked for the incantation and wand movements. Voldemort practiced on his three remaining muggles and watched as they melted one by one.

"Now to the last of the celebration. Enter Veela!" Salem knew that the Veela would just charm the men so they would set them free but at least Voldemort was happy. He grabbed the chains holding the two muggles and dragged them up to his room, where sure enough Bellatrix, Narcissa, and three Veela waited- completely naked.

"Come here my Bella- I have a gift for you." Bellatrix practically leapt from the bed and hugged Salem.

"Oh! Muggles! Can we kill them as you fuck me? It feels so good when blood runs down my body." She purred at him.

Salem didn't show it but he was thrilled. He hadn't had a blood bath in two months.

"I'll be back." He called softly to Narcissa and the Veela. He pulled the muggles into a bathroom, which held a huge tub that could hold ten grown people comfortably, and levitated them above him. Salem whipped his wand and the muggles' and his clothes vanished. On Salem's back was a marking that symbolized 'darkness' and 'wings'. He waved his wand a second time and two swords appeared. The swords began cutting the muggles' flesh and their screams only heightened Salem's pleasure. Blood rained down on them both as they embraced.

The blood slid down their bodies and they shivered. Salem's marking glowed red wherever the blood touched it. Salem grabbed Bellatrix and kissed her roughly biting her full lips until she bled. Being both sadist and masochistic they were the perfect couple for each other. Salem felt himself harden as her hands stroked him. She got on her knees in front of him and began licking blood off his long rod before taking him full inside her mouth. Salem groaned as he experienced his first time being given oral sex. He had often given it to others – mainly Bellatrix just to sate her but had never allowed anyone to return the favor. He gasped as she twirled her tongue around the length of him and loosened her neck muscles to deep throat him. Before he could lose himself he pulled out of her mouth and felt his marking turn all red and vanish.

Salem's appearance changed as his hair turned snowy white and his eyes turned to a beautiful blood-luster. His canines grew to fangs as his skin turned paler. It took all of his will power not to grow his wings or lose control of his mind. The secret he kept from all except Voldemort, Draco, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Severus. The mistake that Salem would regret for all his immortal life. The secret that made him hate muggles and become deathly afraid of _**that**_ name. Salem was a Dark One doomed to wander for all eternity.

Salem grabbed Bellatrix and set her hard on his shaft. There was pain but it was the good pain. He pinched and bit her nipples until she screamed with pleasure. Salem thrust inside her hard and fast as he pierced her neck with his fangs. He drank her honeyed blood and the pleasure he inflicted by drinking from her brought her to her climax. She released herself in a series of spasms but Salem wasn't done. He rammed into her again and again until she blacked out from exhaustion. Then he finally released himself into her and pulled himself out. He was already hardening again as he licked all the muggle blood off of Bellatrix body. She was too tired to walk so Salem carried her back to his room and put her on his bed. He ten turned to Narcissa and the Veela with a predator's grin. He had just found his prey.

**A/N- Was this good? I was a little tired when I wrote this so if there is any grammar mistakes sorry. Next chapter will reveal Salem's tragic past and his two weaknesses. Now onto translation.**

**Cruor Exuro- curse-projectile-** means Blood Burn. It causes the victims blood to turn to acid. The blood does not target major organs until after the victim has experienced unbelievable pain.

**Castro Curse (Castro is the incantation)- curse--projectile**-means castrate. Name says all but for those who don't know it means to cut off a boy's you-know-what. Hurts painfully (duh!).

**Other Information**

**Dark One-** First originated from Moravian. These creatures were made from bound spirits of demons. The ones residing in Salem is a Vampire Lord, a Nundu, and a spirit of an old evil monk that was sealed away by no less than three hundred wizards. How Salem was made into one will be explained in the next chapter.

Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
